A Forever Kind Of Promise OS
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Disowned, kicked out, what else could happen? What would Edward and Bella's wedding have been like if Alice kept it simple? Edward's PoV "Let's Make it Forever, Baby!" A Wedding to Remember O/S Contest


**"Let's Make it Forever, Baby!" A Wedding to Remember O/S Contest**

**Title: A Forever Kind of Promise**

**Penname: Kagome Hanyou**

**Word Count: 4,378**

**Rating: M/NC17  
**

**Pairing: Bella, Edward**

**Beta-reader: EnyaCullen4ever**

**Summary: Disowned and kicked out. What would Edward and Bella's wedding have been like if Alice kept it simple? Edward's PoV **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine; this amazing creation belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please check out all the entries in the C2 here:**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Lets_Make_it_Forever_Baby_A_Wedding_to_Remember_O_S_Contest/83448/

* * *

My brothers and father had to reassure me that no matter how many times they married their wives, each and every time they were as nervous as the first time. Sure, I was nervous but more so was the feeling of utter disbelief, disbelieving that such a sweet, tender and innocent creature wanted to give me everything that she was, is and will be.

She was my future and despite not knowing what that future held, for once I was excited at the unknown, as long as I was with Bella, who cares what the future throws at us.

I stood gazing at myself in the tall, full-length mirror that Alice had loaned me just for this occasion. Alice had done a disturbingly great job at blocking me from her mind and any plans regarding the wedding. I was shocked when she had told me it was fairly casual. Upon entering my room and seeing the set of clothes on the bed, I rolled my eyes. Casual, yet she still picks out my clothes.

The clothes looked as if they were for a beach wedding, black khakis, long sleeved button down white shirt, and black loafers. For Alice, it was considered very casual.

"You ready bro?" Emmett asked from his reclined position against my doorway, I thought I closed that.

I glared at him via the mirror as I did up the last few buttons. "Are you ever ready when you're about to marry Rosalie? Oh wait, I'm sure after twenty times you have nerves of steel."

"Touchy, I was just asking because Bella sent me to check on you, she thought you might get cold feet and she doesn't trust Alice at the moment."

Bella didn't trust Alice, what in the world happened? She probably thought Alice would tell her everything was fine even if wasn't just so the wedding would happen, but who knew with those two. I stared at Emmett, confused by his words, trying to figure out the meaning behind them.

'_Maybe its Bella that has cold feet…nah, she would never duck out,' _I glared at Emmett for his cruel thought.

Of course, she wouldn't leave me at the altar; it was her idea in the first place. After we had told Renée and Charlie that we were engaged, they both exploded, disowning Bella and calling her irresponsible. I knew her ordering Alice to plan a wedding in a week was just out of spite but she seemed like a girl on a mission, and frankly…I was a little scared. As she had said – what difference is it if we get married in a week or a year we still loved each other. I wasn't about to argue, I've wanted to marry her since the first moment I realized I was in love with her – so it's been awhile. If she wanted to get married now, who was I to say no?

"Hello? Earth to Edward," I flinched when Emmett practically shouted at me. "Dreaming about your bride already? You'll see her in about thirty minutes."

The sigh that left me had him chuckling as he left the room. _'Thirty minutes too long is it, excited to start the honeymoon huh?'_

Why is it he always makes me wish I had something to throw at him? He was right though, thirty minutes felt like a lifetime until I could call her my wife. I attempted to focus on other things, such as where we would be going for our honeymoon, what would be my first move, how I would remove her dress…NOT HELPING! A growl rumbled up my throat but it was cut off by my annoying brother appearing in my doorway again, humming the 'here comes the bride' song.

'_Well, come on old man…let's get you to the altar.'_

A book, a rock, a car…anything I could use to shut him up! I quickly followed Emmett out the door, snarling as he continued to hum to himself in his head. I'm so going to do this to him at his next wedding. I was nervous enough as it is, I definitely didn't need his help.

"Why couldn't Jasper have picked me up?" I asked irritatingly.

"Because he's helping Alice finishing things up," he replied coolly and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Hands in his pockets and with a carefree step, I followed Emmett from the house. I looked around and saw nothing that would indicate a small private wedding and the sky was rapidly becoming dark. Emmett continued around the corner of the house and headed toward the thick tree line.

Several feet in, I saw little glasses in a line; each one had a small flame flickering inside from a candle. They looked as if they made up a path and Emmett was following it unceremoniously, still humming. With each candle I passed and each step I took, my nervousness increased, soon I would be a married man…finally.

The candles stretched in to the forest another twenty feet and led right up to a small gazebo. I had completely forgotten about the gazebo seeing as I had no use for it. It was nearly seventy years ago, before we had bought the house here in Forks. They built it using thick logs as the support columns, the seats, rails and roof was constructed using thick branches and scrap wood. It was entirely rustic and melted into the forest; it was a perfect setting for a private ceremony.

The gazebo was made even more stunning by the small white lights that dangled around the edge and equally small white flowers that littered the ground and railings. The beauty of the decorations accentuated its rustic charm and it rendered me speechless.

I stepped to the center of the gazebo and gazed around, everything was perfect, and all we needed now was the minister and the bride. Emmett took a seat on one of the benches and then Jasper joined him shortly after, both grinned sheepishly and blocking their minds from me with images of their naked significant other. Both were dressed much the same way as I was but their khakis were tan while mine were black. Then my nose suddenly wrinkled up at a new and odiferous scent.

"Yo, Edward." I spun toward the entrance of the gazebo just in time to see two large Quileute boys emerge from the trees, clad in only jean cutoffs. "Sorry, it's only the two of us. No one else wanted to come but they send their best." The younger boy smiled apologetically as he scratched embarrassingly at his cheek.

"It's alright Seth, at least you and Jacob made it," I patted him on the shoulder as I tried to ease his discomfort.

"So where is the bride?" Jacob asked maliciously. _'I still can't believe she's willingly marrying a corpse.'_ I growled viciously at his hateful thought and Jacob arched an eyebrow in annoyance. _'Oh stop it. You got the girl didn't you?'_

I couldn't argue with that one. I opened my mouth to reply but before any words could come out Seth jumped over and took a seat next to Jasper. I couldn't help but smile at the young pup's antics. When Jacob walked over and took a seat on the opposite side of the gazebo, I couldn't say I was surprised.

While I glared at the boy I once considered a rival for Bella's affection, Rosalie and Esme walked up behind me and took their seats on the bench next to Jacob, Rosalie scooting as far away from him as possible. The girls wore matching ultra teal halter dresses that reached their ankles and just barely brushed their white sandals.

My body tensed as images of a pampered, smiling Bella danced through their memories, and then there was an image of white fabric and tiny flowers of baby's breath on a sea of dark chocolate. Seeing any picture of Bella was torture for me right now but knowing she would be here soon and would soon be my wife was excruciating.

'_I hope you're ready to have your feet ripped out from under you.'_ The tone of Esme's thoughts was rather sarcastic and she snickered, which was something my mother had never done, at least to my knowledge. I slowly turned my head to my mother sitting on the bench, looking very pleased with herself.

"Okay, so who's ready to get this ceremony going?" My head snapped around when I heard Carlisle's voice from the direction of the candle pathway. Seeing Carlisle approaching the gazebo dressed as if he was going to a benefit event for the hospital and holding a bible, stupefied me. _'Are you going to be alright son? You look kind of green.'_

I nodded faintly and Carlisle took his position between the two benches then stood perfectly still and calm, I envied his composed demeanor right now. The moment a familiar tune echoed through the trees, my body began shaking with a mixture of nerves, bliss, and anticipation.

Alice came around a thick corner of the trees, following the lights. She was dressed identical to Esme and Rosalie and had the same enormous smile. _'Promise me you won't faint.'_ I attempted to nod my reply but I was stuck dumb by what followed closely behind her. Alice strolled forward and took her seat next to Esme on the bench and my bride trailed behind her.

I stood dumbfounded at what was standing before my eyes. Bella, my love, my bride, draped in a gown of soft white chiffon, a silver cord made up the spaghetti straps that wrapped around her neck. The fabric cutaway at the central front between her breasts and was flowing like white liquid down and away from her slight form. A minor breeze stirred the hems of the gown and it ruffled and whirled around her feet like ethereal mist.

The moment I saw my bride, the nervousness melted away and left only enthusiasm and anticipation. I was speechless yet again. I had always found Bella beautiful but now she was breathtaking, I couldn't promise Alice I wouldn't faint. I briefly thought about throwing Bella over my shoulder and running away with her right now but Alice gave me a venomous glare. I tenderly took Bella's hands in my own and forced a nervous crooked smile out. She smiled in return then looked to our preacher, probably to show that she was ready, but her eyes widened instead.

"Carlisle?" her surprised voice proved that she wasn't expecting to see him standing there.

He shrugged then smiled. "I've been ordained to marry since I was human, over three hundred years now. I figured I should keep up my license just in case. You two will be the first of my children I wed…no one else wanted me to do it." He shot a glare to his other children who all looked away ashamedly and Bella giggled. "Well, shall we?"

Bella and I nodded in unison and waited impatiently for our _preacher_ to start. "This will be a little different seeing as how the couple has written their own vows. Bella, would you like to go first…"

Bella took a deep breath before starting with a fairly anxious and flat tone. "My dearest Edward…Today I pledge to you my eternal love I promise to be your lover, your friend, your confidant. I promise to respect and appreciate our differences, to be open and honest, especially around things that are difficult to say. I promise to give you the freedom to be yourself, and to explore your world. I promise to trust in our growth, and our ability to change and discover new adventures together in all that life may bring us. My love is yours for all eternity." She let out a slow breath that was half a relieved sigh then smiled a little.

Carlisle nodded slightly with a smile plastered on his face. "Good Bella…Edward…?"

I shot a glance to Jasper, telling him with my eyes that I wanted his help to calm my anticipation but he shook his head no. _'This is something where you need to feel the excitement and the curling in your stomach. Sorry, it's too important to be tampered with.' _

I inhaled a huge breath in a failed attempt to calm my nerves. It sounded like my voice had raised an octave when I started my vows. "Dear Bella…Today I pledge to you what has already been yours for so long – my eternal love. As we have always done, I promise to walk hand-in-hand with you through life's journeys. No matter what lies in our path, it will be our path, together. In the joys and troubles that lie ahead of us, I will be faithful and loving to you. This is my solemn vow, for all eternity." I chocked on the air I tried to pull into my lungs, getting some raised eyebrows and chuckles in response.

"The rings please," Carlisle asked calmly and my edginess rose again. Two more steps and we're legal.

I held my breath and pulled the rings from my pocket, handing mine to Bella. She gasped as she examined the platinum band with an engraved music measure and little notes. She didn't know it yet but it was the first couple of measures to her lullaby.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily, pulling us back to the present. "Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your devoted husband till the end of time?"

"There is no doubt, of course I do." Her eyes sparkled as she gazed lovingly at me and they appeared golden due to the candles and twinkling lights. For a brief moment, I was able to see what she would look like as a vampire and she was glorious. She slid the ring on my finger and the faint weight that was added to my hand pleased me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your loving wife for the rest of eternity?"

"Absolutely!" I stated eagerly, eliciting a giggle from my bride. I slipped the ring on to her third finger and she gasped again at seeing her wedding band. It was a dainty band with a solitary diamond and a treble clef situated on either side of the stone.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He didn't have to tell me twice.

I bent down and chastely pressed my lips to Bella's soft ones. Considering our audience, I was going to keep it innocent and quick but she had other plans. She threw her arms around my shoulders and latched on to my neck and her lips became insistent against mine.

"Whoa, you go girl!" Encouraged Emmett, hitting him with a car is looking better and better. _'You're definitely going to have your hands full with her.'_

'_God, enough already, we know…you won."_ Jacob's rant actual backfired on him and I returned her eager kiss. The annoyed growl Jacob put out was low and definitely irritated. _'I'm going home after this…I definitely don't want the details for the honeymoon either.'_

"If you two keep kissing, you'll never make it to the honeymoon," Alice scolded and Bella quickly released me. Her blush was all over, even reaching to below the dress hemline and was a very dark red. I guess her actions got away from her, not that I was complaining. "Well, come on. There is a small reception planned at the house."

Before another word could be said, I scooped Bella up into my arms, not wanting the ground to ruin her dress, and toted her toward the house. Bella clung to me seductively by pressing her body closely to mine then running her fingers through my hair, over my chest, and any inch of my exposed skin. I was actually relieved when we made it to the house and I placed Bella on her feet because a certain part of me had grown so tense, it hurt.

Everyone else, except Jacob, filed in behind us and Esme and Alice ushered us onto the living room floor for pictures and dancing. Seth made a beeline for the table piled with food. I watched hesitantly as the quantity of food quickly diminished.

'_Don't worry. I packed up some of the food for Bella to take along during the honeymoon.'_ Alice thought as she danced across the room to the stereo and started the music. She then lunged back over to us, camera in hand and started snapping away. "Alright you two, start dancing."

"Why doesn't she just get a camcorder?" Bella whispered into my neck as I twirled her around on the floor. I rolled my eyes and shook my head from side to side.

"Because I like the effect of a camera and you can't make a scrapbook with videotapes," snapped Alice as she continued to prance around taking picture after picture.

I leaned my head back down and placed a gentle kiss on her neck then tugged on her ear lobe with my lips before I whispered quietly in to her ear. "One hour…one hour then we can leave for our honeymoon." Bella's knees seemed to buckle at the slight breath of air I blew over her ear. One hour was too long.

Waiting the half hour in my room earlier had nothing on this hour before we could leave and finally be alone. I was literally counting down the seconds to freedom. Bella and I both were eager to escape but we followed with Alice's plans for pictures, dancing, and cutting the cake. Bella even threatened to shove the cake in my face if I _ever_ mentioned she needed meat on her bones again, I conceded willingly.

Finally, the hour was up. We quickly conveyed our thank you and goodbyes to everyone and I whisked Bella away to the jeep. Where we were going, we were going to need it and Emmett willing said we could borrow it.

We had both agreed on a location close to home yet far enough away from anyone else.I made sure Bella kept a blindfold over her eyes at all times, not wanting her to guess the location I had chosen for our honeymoon. I knew it was very strange and it wasn't extravagant but that was how Bella liked things. She didn't want to go to Paris or on a cruise around the world…so this was right up her alley.

I turned off the main road onto a bumpy dirt one and Bella squeaked in surprised at the first large bump, now I was glad I borrowed Emmett's jeep. After a few more minutes, the lake came into view and another minute after that was our destination. I pulled in front of the structure and killed the engine then climbed out of the jeep. Bella squirmed uncontrollably in her seat and I smirked when I opened her door and unfastened her harness. I swiftly scooped her out of the bucket seat and cradled her in my arms then faced the building.

"You can remove your blindfold now," with speed to rival any vampire. She stared at our accommodations in silence. I seriously hoped she liked it, Alice said she would. "We've scheduled for a month but if you don't like it, we can-" her lips slammed into mine, successfully silencing me.

"Edward, it's so cute. What is it?" Her sudden kiss distracted me from what was currently going on around me.

I looked over the place we would be staying at for a month and heaved a sigh of relief since she liked it. I glance around at the surroundings, trees looking over us, us overlooking the lake, surrounded by nature and completely alone. "It's a yurt, a circular tent-like dwelling used in northern Asia. It can be readily dismantled, moved, and reassembled at another site; it's primarily constructed of a felt-like material and/or skins that are stretched over a wood frame…"

"Okay Mr. Encyclopedia. Are we going to stay inside it or out here on the ground?" I hastily took her inside before she even finished her question and placed her on her feet once we were over the threshold.

This was my first time being inside the yurt so I completely took in the scenery. The single room was large, spacious and bright, hardwood floors and a sky light in the center of the domed roof. There was a small kitchenette on the other side of the yurt, as was the bathroom I assumed. There was a queen-sized bed to my left with white linens and a couch and TV to my right.

I let Bella wonder around the inside of the yurt, examining it and I quickly retrieved our bags and the food from the reception from the jeep. I placed the food in the fridge and set the bags on the floor next to the bed before looking for my new wife. The shape of the yurt made it easy to look for her, it was round so you could see everywhere inside and since I couldn't see her, I knew she was in the bathroom, the sound of her heartbeat helped in locating her too.

A second later, she emerged from the bathroom and quickly snatched up her bag and returned to the bathroom without a word. She started humming her lullaby and I heard the ruffling of chiffon against skin. Was she undressing? I then heard another fabric moving over her skin and I started shaking with anticipation.

My eyes nearly fell from the sockets and rolled on the floor to Bella's feet the second she strolled silently from the bathroom. I could have sworn I swallowed my tongue as I fought to find my words, I'm sure I looked like a goldfish.

Bella stood before me, her left hand grazing softly over her shoulder as she looked down at herself. She had emerged from the bathroom wearing a powder blue see through baby doll negligee, it was lace around the bodice and it had matching lace panties. I mouth went dry as my eyes roamed up and down her body.

"If you don't like this, I can put on the French maid outfit?" She started to turn and head back into the bathroom but I didn't give her the chance. Before she could take a full step toward the small room, I wrapped my arms possessively around her tiny waist and jumped off to the side, landing carefully on top of the bed with Bella beneath me.

"You're doing no such thing," I growled out then attacked her mouth.

My hands developed a mind of their own as they roamed freely over her curvaceous body. Bella started wriggling and moaning beneath me, inflating my ego. My hands continued to roam over her body as my mouth searched out her neckline and down toward her cleavage. The moaning and wiggling increased as did the pungent aroma of her arousal. I breathed in deeply enjoy the scent and savoring its sweet tanginess.

I was shocked when Bella's hands skillfully and quickly released the buttons of my shirt and slid it down my shoulders, locking my arms at the wrists, not that I was really locked considering my strength. She then reached up and pulled my face to hers and assaulted my mouth, begging me with her tongue for more, which I wasn't about to deny.

She then flipped me over onto my back surprisingly easily and started to kiss my lips, cheeks and neck. I felt my nether regions grow and stiffen beneath her procedures with my body. My entire body stiffened when she leaned up and her hands found my belt, which she made short work of, followed quickly by my pants. She had me stripped to nakedness in less than a minute and I stared at her stunned.

Bella bit her bottom lip and grinned wickedly down at me, wiggling herself into a contented position above me, eliciting a moan from me. My head fell back and my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the sensation of her heated center pressed against my most intimate part.

"Are you ready?" her voice was seductive and dripped with her arousal. I opened an eye a crack to gaze at her. She wore the most mischievous smile I had ever seen on her.

"Isn't that my line…?" I groaned out when she tilted slightly, digging her groin into mine. I arched my hips upward to meet hers. "You tell me?"

I leaned up so I could capture her lips with mine, I wrapped my arms around her back and drew her closer to me, relishing in the warmth of her body and the tingly electricity between us. I heard a faint ripping sound then Bella raised herself higher above me, deepening our kiss.

The next thing that happened caused me to scream out her name as she brought herself down on me, resulting in impaling herself and surrounding me in her moist, warm cavern. All of a sudden, the puzzle fell into place. This loving creature was mine – heart, body, mind and soul.

Together we shivered at the sudden and thrilling sensation of being completely one with the other. She started to whisper and moan my name like it was a chant and all I could do was repeat three little words over and over again.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…"

"I love you too…my handsome vampire husband…" she managed to gasp out among thrusts.

After trials and tribulations, of nearly losing this gentle loving creature countless times, she was finally mine for all eternity. There were no more nomads to chase her, no more werewolves demanding her love, and no more Volturi to throw a wrench in the works. She had bonded herself to me; she was my mate and would be until the earth came to a shattering end. Isabella Marie Cullen, my friend, my love, my mate, my partner in everything that mattered and things that didn't.

She was my life, my reason for existing and I planned to show her that every day of forever.

* * *

_**End Notes:**_

This is actually for another story I'm working on that isn't posted yet. I hope you enjoyed and are willing to hit that review button below. Thank you.

Pictures available on my profile under Everlasting.

Voting is now open so to the contest profile so go to the contest profile page and vote...http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2448273/Wedding_Oneshot


End file.
